fantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Szoferka
Re:lata nie zamierzałem... ale XX wiek uzupełnić mogę ? --Terrapodian 16:23, 10 kwi 2006 (UTC) Ale o cco chodzi? Witam. :) Czy ktoś wie, o co chodzi na tym projekcie (poza sprzedawaniem reklam Google'a :])? Z kilku względów interesują mnie projekty wiki. O ewentualną odpowiedź proszę na plWiki. :) Pozdrawiam, Aegis Maelstrom 00:41, 15 kwi 2006 (UTC) Logo I'd certainly help make you that new logo. I'm actually trying to form my own Fantasy wiki, and it might end up with the same logo, the only difference in the two logos being yours would say 'Polish' on it and mine would say 'English.' Does this sound acceptable to you? Macai | Talk Re: Grafika:19k.jpg Cóż, jest raczej oparta na wolnej licencji i można ją kopiować i użytkować wedle własnego uznania. Przynajmniej tak wnioskuję, w Sieci to bardzo popularna grafika i występuje na wielu stronach. Nie wiem, jak można dodać licencję do obrazka, pomożesz? OMG... czy jest możliwość banowania IP? Marcelgrad, Podlipi Brak mi słów... Da się tego idiotę jakoś permamentnie unieszkodliwić? Ia! Ia! Cthulhu fhtagn! 18:20, 3 cze 2006 (UTC) Wnuk-Lipiński "Wnuk-Lipiński jest również pisarzem science fiction, specjalizującym się w powieściach fantastyki socjologicznej – opisującej postawy ludzi z różnych grup społecznych wobec rządów państwa totalitarnego. Autor trylogii Apostezjon (Wir pamięci, Rozpad połowiczny, Mord założycielski). Laureat nagrody im. Janusza A. Zajdla za Rozpad połowiczny (1988)." Zacytowałem wikipedię. Pisał powieści fantastyczne... Terrapodian 12:13, 21 cze 2006 (UTC) Ejrene Rozumiem że krótkie jak diabli ale co innego można o niej znaleźć? Server Revres 08:38, 28 cze 2006 (UTC) Prośba o usunięcie Szoferko, czy mogłabyś usunąć Szablon:Infobox_wiersz i Szablon:Infobox_wiersz_dodaj? Próbowałem zrobić infoboxa dla państw, ale to jednak przewyższa moje możliwości ;). Z góry dziękuję, Joey 08:00, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) Re:Przyznawanie uprawnień No właśnie ostatnio mnie nie było (awaria sprzętu) i nie obserwowałem zmian. A uprawnienia nie są mi na razie potrzebne. Kiedy będą głosowania potencjalnych kandydatów? Terrapodian 18:29, 1 lip 2006 (UTC) Re:Fantasypedia: Przyznawanie uprawnień Nie :) Ale wg mnie na razie mozemy powołać 1-2 adminów, wiecej nie potrzeba. Server Revres 09:22, 2 lip 2006 (UTC) Proponuje .. Proponuje poświęcenie jednej linijki na stronie głównej. Pod ta wikia się dopiero organizuje (...) Umieść wniej poprostu : "Temat na dziś - Temat którego nie ma, a który być powinien - piszcie. " Być może nie jest to metoda która bardzo szybko zwiększy ilość haseł, ale napewno zachęci niezdecydowanych o czym pisać. --Vorgoth 16:20, 21 paź 2006 (UTC) Co do artykułów Pierwszy jest faktycznie z Wikipedii. Pisałem swój, potem wpadłem na pomysł, że lepiej skopiować a potem dopiero przeczytałem, że tak niemożna. Sorki. Od razu biorę się za przerobienie. Natomiast Drugi art o R.A Salvatore jest w całości napisany przezemnie(prawie w całości. Kumpel mi pomagał i stąd mogło się wziąć podobieństwo do Wikipedii. Koleś się zadużo naczytał a niepowiedział skąd ma materiały) A tak swoją drogą to ten o Salvatore można znaleźć pod tym linkiem.[ http://www.mroczni.wojownicy.prv.pl/salvator.html Salvatore.] Był pisany na potrzeby klubu. Żarciki Szofereczko, to nie Nonsensopedia. Nie rób ze mnie jaj wielkanocnych. Twój Zelcio Re:Kopiowanie Nie będę się Ciebie słuchał, bo robisz błędy ortograficzne, a tacy ludzie są dla mnie niczym. Pozdrawiam, Tupak. Idiota, że tak powiem :P --Server Revres 17:48, 10 kwi 2006 (UTC) Admin Odp. No coż, mogę spróbować :) Może jestem nowa, ale myślę, że sobie jakoś poradzę :) --Cath Riddle 16:03, 29 mar 2007 (UTC) :Tylko jedno pytanko ;) Co z tymi uprawnieniami? Bo szczerze, to mnie zdziwiłaś tym pytaniem, bo jeszcze nikt nie o cos podobnego nie pytał ;) Więc jakbyś mogła, to napisz mi co i jak ;) --Cath Riddle 10:11, 31 mar 2007 (UTC) :: Dzięęęki xDD Czyli teraz już jestem Administratorem??? :P --Cath Riddle 16:05, 2 kwi 2007 (UTC) Elder Scrolls Pasi to co ja robie?? Artykuł na medal; Głosowanie/Życzenia Szofereczko xD Moja mateczko :D hahah, żart xD Żeby smiały się pisanki, Uśmiechały się baranki, Mokry śmigus zraszał skronie, Dużo szczęścia sypiąc w dłonie, W Święta Wielkiej Nocy! Życzy Catherin riddle :) PS. A tak właściwie to chciałam się spytać, kiedy będzie głosowanie na ANM ?? ::Heheh ... ogółem xD mmm... kiedy zaczyna się głosowanie na artykuł na medal, kiedy są wybory? xD --Cath Riddle 14:20, 7 kwi 2007 (UTC) :::Dzięki xDDD --Cath Riddle 15:44, 7 kwi 2007 (UTC) Kto jest szefem fantasypedii?? Kto ją założył?? Dzięki Bo chodziło mi kto ją założył. Fantasypedia Ale cisza ostatnio, nikomu nic sie nie chce, zero new artykułów...--Cath Riddle 05:56, 2 maj 2007 (UTC)